


Is this perfect love?

by wolf_lover



Series: What was it that brought them together? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_lover/pseuds/wolf_lover
Summary: What was it that brought them together, to be united in this perfect love?





	Is this perfect love?

What was it that brought them together, to be united in this perfect love?    
   
One fateful day, Harry Potter had found him  Dean Winchester near death's door, and in a striking display of bravery, saved his very life. From then on, they were inseparable. They shared every part of their life with each other. That was how it was to this very day.    
   
Yes. He often reflected upon that day with fondness. It was a day that had changed his life, after all.    
   
Harry, a childlike young man in his best years, stood alone on the beach, gazing over the royal blue water with his immaculate hazel-colored spheres. His black hair danced lightly in the ocean breeze, tickling against one cheek as he smiled to himself with anticipation as he adjusted his golden glasses.    
   
The sun glinted off of his hazel shoulders and a pair of many-colored formal pants. His locks flowed in a silvery torrent past his shoulders, complementing his unblemished toast-colored visage. An alabaster growth of hair adorned his chin. For a moment, he absorbed himself in these thoughts, of him, and Dean 

 

Harry  hazel orbs spotted Dean  further down on the beach, closer to the roaring sea. His lovely honey-colored mane was attractive as ever.  

His crystals were turned toward the ocean, hidden from Harry's sight, but he knew and loved their childlike forest-green hue.  

He was dressed in his usual everyday clothes. He had a toned but slender body covered with henna skin.  

An elaborate tattoo snaked its way around his visible skin.o his left arm. A golden shadow of hair adorned his chin.  

As Harry drew nearer, he caught a note of dean's familiar scent of lingering iron and steel. Like he worked all day with his baby, his impala. 

 He smiled to himself. It always reminded him of the time they shared. "lil-de," he called, walking towards him.    
   
dean jumped a bit before turning around, smiling shyly. "Oh, Hades! I-It's nice to see you."    
   
"It's good to see you again," Harry said, taking his hand. "Have I kept you waiting?"    
   
"Not at all," he murmured. They began their leisurely walk along the ocean's edge.    
   
To their surprise, Dean  was the first to speak. "I-I've never really... had anything like this." He clung a little tighter to Harry's warm hand, resting his head against Harry strong, slender arm.    
   
"Never?" he asked.    
   
"Oh, never," he said breathlessly. "You are my first true love."    
   
"I love you," he replied, landing a peck on his soft caramel strands.    
   
"I love you too."  

 

They strolled together for a few moments, the beautiful clear navy sky decorated with only a few hints of loamy clouds. The sun struck dean's coiffure and lit dazzling highlights of gold into the sunny midday    
   
Harry  looked at him admiringly. "You're beautiful," he told him. Dean blushed.    
   
"W-Why do you say that...?" he stuttered, still recovering from Harry compliment. Nobody ever gave him a compliment.   
   
"Because it's the truth." Harry placed his hand around dean's shoulder, drawing him nearer before giving him a hug "Not only that," he continued. "You're talented as well. We couldn't have saved the world without you."    
   
"I caused a lot of trouble for you," he mumbled. "You were really the one who did all those amazing things. And you're so strong..." His eyes wandered over Harry's face, his unblemished depths, his fair hair. "... And handsome. I'm so lucky to have met you."    
   
"It must have been destiny." He gave him an assuring squeeze. "But I never want you in that kind of danger again."    
   
"As long as you're by my side," he whispered, letting Harry draw him into an even tighter  embrace, "nothing bad will happen to me."    
   
"I swear it on my own live," Harry affirmed.    
   
"Oh, Harry Potter. My Hades. I love you so much," he whispered, his hand seeking out Harry's larger ones.  

 

While they walked down the beach, they spotted a natural alcove in the cliff bordering the beach.   
   
"Oh! Is that..." Dean began.    
   
Harry  pressed a finger to Dean's lips and said, "Yeah. Shh. Come on."    
   
The natural alcove was covered in creeping vines with leaves and tiny flowers. The sound of the ocean echoed all around them, and tiny crabs burrowed into the sand at their approach.    
   
"It's beautiful, Hades."    
   
"I know," Harry murmured as he closed the distance between them. "So are you."    
   
Dean's lips were firm against his, and so too were his hands. Harry was arrested by the smell of lingering iron and steel.    
   
When Dean surfaced for air, he whispered, "Oh, Hades..."    
   
It was some time before they left the alcove.  

 

 

"The sunset is so beautiful, isn't it?"    
   
Harry  lifted his head at Dean's words to behold the dying sun's flaming radiance. "It's nice."    
   
After a moment of silence, Dean said quietly and seriously, "Hades, you and me... do you think this is what they call destiny?"    
   
Harry clasped dean's firm hand and murmured in response, "A love this true must be fated to be."    
   
"Hades... Let's be together forever." Dean squeezed Harry's hand and sidled closer.    
   
Harry  sighed with contentment and brought Dean  closer. He gazed at the beautiful sunny rays of the falling sun, thinking about everything that had transpired on this day and all that would pass between them.    
   
"I love you, Dean Winchester. My lil-de."    
   
"I love you too, Harry Potter. My Hades."    
   
Their lips met, and shiny black strands met aureate ones, aflame in the dying light. The sand was their witness and the rumbling ocean their approving audience, and Dean. his eternally faithful lover. Harry thought to himself that nothing could be more perfect in the world. 


End file.
